Claire's story
by HornLove
Summary: First story - very suckish, I kept it on only for laughs and memory . . . I mean, who deletes their first story? I was 12 when I wrote this, haha :
1. Claire and Quil

Claire's story

Claire, she grew up to be such a beautiful girl. She was 15 now and her birthday was coming closer and closer. Every passing minute was like a slap on the face for Quil.

Like everyone knows, Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two and has waited 14 long years to tell the secret, and now that Claire has matured Quil can't seem to keep his thoughts straight. He promised Sam years ago that he would only tell her when she turned 16, and that was _really_ hard for Quil.

Claire was 15 and close to 16, physically she would be the same, just maybe a few weeks older. That meant nothing to Quil and everything to Sam. Claire matured to be one of the most beautiful girls that Quil has ever seen-even the guys at her school were servants to her needs. Claire had round cheeks, that she had ever since she was born, she had slanted and fierce eyes, her hair was long and curly the cutes nose you had ever seen. Her skin was light and clearly showed that she was of native American decent. Quil couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was slender and had always worn clothes that glowed that fact.

Quil was aching to tell her. One day, a week before her birthday, she had shown up at his house in the shortest shorts he had ever seen, and a revealing tank. His eyes popped and he was suddenly fighting the urge to tell her everything.

Claire was not ignorant of the fact that Quil was a werewolf, she had know ever since her 6th birthday party and Paul got into a fight with Jacob and he morphed-she remembered being very scared and the nightmares that followed, but felt better when Quil told her a bed time story. At first she just thought that everyone were protectors, but as she grew older she learned about other things that comes with being a werewolf-like immortality, Telepathy, Regeneration- and imprinting

The thought of imprinting fascinated Claire, she almost burst into tears when she learned about Emily and Sam's story. She felt so awful that she decided that imprinting was the most horrible thing that any one could do, she started to hate the idea. Quil wasn't too pleased

Clarie's best friend in the whole wide world was none other than Quil Ateara. She was like a little sister to him, and well Claire wanted to be much more than that to him. Of course she had to return the favor. Every now and then Claire would get asked out, but she'd turn anyone down-she was saving her self for Quil. That's only the reason why she wore revealing clothes in front of him. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his eyes pop, but quickly gloomed down when he suddenly needed to leave the room.

"Boys" she sighed

Claire had other friends- Nessa and Leah particularly.

She hung out with the female werewolves because she was fascinated with them-they who never had to age-were around her age group and she could relate. Her Aunt Emily and Kim were to old to talk too. She liked to talk to Sammy, Emily and Sam's child but he was only 12 himself.

Claire sat on Quil's couch. Sitting exactly from where he was sitting-feeling the warmth of his presences it made her feel a bit better

"Uh, Claire!"  
Claire's head looked up, but no one was there, she recognized it to be Quil's voice.

"Claire! Are you there?"

The voice direction was from up the stairs

"Yea!" she yelled back "Whats up?"  
"Um...Well..you know...come back later...I am ..uh.. busy right now!" Quil struggled

Claire was fighting a tear

"Okay"

Her voice was all soggy and cut, she felt as though she was stabbed a hundred times in the heart.

Claire left Quil's house broken and hurt.

He must not really want me she thought.

Quil upstairs watched Claire-full of tears walk to Emily's house, it was like a sharp stabbing pain burned him in the pit of his stomach

"No, I can't" He said "Just a week, I promised Sam"


	2. Trouble

Quil's heart pounded, that was a close one. If Sam could read his mind...

Lets just say he wouldn't be all too pleased.

Quil laid on his bed, and the sudden images of Claire laying next to him burned his mind. Just a few days and she would be his, and she didn't even know it, but she knew that he was already hers.

From the moment she turned 14, Quil has been hurting. He felt even worse now that he made her sad

He shivered

Claire being unhappy was bout the worse thing that could happen to this world in his opinion. But his didn't really matter that much.

He was 17 physically, but mentally he's got about 30 years on him.

He kept on playing over and over on the possibilities of her reaction, how would she take this?

Would she scream and yell and run away? Or would she scream and yell and jump up and down?

He didn't know, but he could tell in the way she looked at him she wanted him too. But what if she didn't want to be bound like that? Maybe she just wanted to fall in love normally. Quil grasped that fact.

What would he do then? It's not like he could shut his feelings about her completely.

Quil shivered again.

"Just a week" he said to him self "Just one more week"

Claire, full of tears ran towards Leah's house. When she entered. Leah, looked at her confused.

"Whats wrong Claire?"  
"Quil" Claire grunted

"What about Quil?

"He's been avoiding me lately, ever since I mentioned my birthday, he's been acting strange"

Leah suddenly looked like she was fighting a smile

"You, know I'm sure he has a very good reason" Leah said "Just wait until your birthday"

"Thats it!" Claire yelled "Every time I mention this problem every body looks around as if they're hiding a secret!"

Leah gasped at her sudden hostility

"Claire, please-don't go"  
"I'll be outside if anyone needs me" she groaned again.

She headed far, deep into the woods, she remembered this trail so she wasn't scared.

"That stupid Quil..." She muttered

But she couldn't come to liberty of cursing him, she loved him too much

She screamed so loud that she was sure Leah heard it

She _loved_ Quil? Oh no no. She loved him.

Claire was suddenly light headed she sat down on a log and started breathing heavily.

She loved some one. She was_ in _love. And he didn't want any one to do with her.

Claire felt horrible, she wanted to just die right then and there...she didn't actually grasped the fact that some one was there.

She knew it, because there was a movement in the bushes, she heard it's deep breathing itself.

She looked up, how far had she gone? All she knew was that she needed to leave pronto.

Her loud cries quieted down and she tried to keep her foot steps soft-if it was a bear she knew exactly what to do.

Remembering Quil's lesson when she was young about scaring bears and wild animals

Heart pounded violently, so loud that she was sure that the intruder heard.

_Quil_

every thought of him was like a dull pain, that began to sharpen by the second. The small pain of his name had only brought on other memories-memories that hurt.

She tried not to think of them, ignore them. But how? How can you just ignore your whole life?

He was her life.

She felt bitter inside. She wondered what Quil would say if she died now.

The thing had made another swift movement.

She wasn't scared-only because her life dream was already over.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice slightly weak

The bushes moved again.

"Hello?" she said "show your self"

And in that instant her eye caught a small thing move from the corner of her eye-a head

It slowly emerged from the bushes, it's eyes popping and full of lust as he approached a now trembling Claire.

"Why hello there?"

She had instinctively known who it was

All she could remember that the thing was so beautiful-and pale. He looked as though he didn't get a good nights sleep in years.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Why I'm nothing but a friend of yours, Do not fret"  
"Who are you?" she repeated

"I, if you must insist go by the name Vladimir, and whats your sweet heart?"

Claire's next breath was so shaky that Vladimir opened his eyes in shock

"Are you okay my dear?"

Something in his voice gave her the chills

He was unmistakably a cold one. Claire never thought she'd meet one she didn't like to think that they existed at all. But then again she tried to think about that for werewolves, wasn't very effective when you hung out with a bunch of them.

Vladimir began to circle her eying her closely.

"Such a beauty" He muttered "It would be such a waste to destroy you"

Claire was still scared, after all there was no way she could feel pain, right? According to Claire what was standing in front of Vladimir was nothing but a lifeless corps. According to Claire beauty meant nothing if you can't have a significant other who could love you. And according to Claire-she wouldn't mind Vladimir destroying her at all, he would be doing the world a great favor. No one loved her-no one would hurt if she was gone, of course all of that is according to Claire. Some people might disagree.

It seemed such a waste to scream.

"But maybe-You could join Stefan and I. We could be great it's been rather lonely without a mate to play with" Vladimir snarled

Claire kept still, what ever he was planning to do she would be all for it. She just needed to keep away from thoughts involving...

_Quil_

Now she was scared.

She didn't know why but her body and mind began to realize what great danger she was facing. She began to shake, her blood froze and her face had a look of fear.

Vladimir chuckled low and evil.

"You know you do put up a brave-"

He cut short by a howl in the distance. It wasn't any other howl. It was a rescue mission. She remembered whose howl that was by heart.

_Quil_

He did remember her! He was coming and she could feel it. She could feel his loud footsteps coming. She could feel that his very presence was just seconds away, he came for her.

_Quil..._


	3. Rescue

The chocolate brown wolf emerged from the bushes, much like the vampire had done. He jumped straight on Vladimir without hesitation. They were pushed out of sight in the dark.

This time Claire did scream.

There was a horrible shrieking noise. A blood curling ear splitting yelp of agony.

Claire's heart sank, what if that had been Quil?

"Quil?" she asked but no answer came.

Something was thrown out the bushes, it was long and pale and it rolled over Claire.

She observed it more closely and instantly regretted it.

It was a leg, the shoe removed you could see its toes were trying to make its way back to the bushes.

She nearly feinted as the leg achieved to stand on a foot and it hopped pass her in silence.

Not thinking, she kicked the foot and It went flying.

She did this only because the thing was trying to reassemble itself-she might as well help Quil.

The shrieks were over and Claire knew that her friend was no longer a bother to this earth.

Quil showed his face. He looked sad-maybe disappointed.

Claire stared him in the big brown eye. He was whimpering

Was he actually_ apologizing? _

"Quil?" Claire asked, so much emotion in the way she said his name.

He cocked his head to left and he ear flapped

Claire took a deep breath and walked over to him, he stood still and she petted behind his ears-that was his favorite place. He breathed hard and his tongue was out. He was happy. And that was enough to swell the whole in Claire's heart, temporarily.

Quil laid his head on his paws, clearly wanting Claire to pet him just has she done when she was younger.

"Quil" she said disapproving but really anxious.

But she gave in.

She laid on his side and he was breathing loudly due to her touch.

Quil couldn't take it! He was _so _close to her. He could just phase right then and there and kiss her. But he couldn't. He ached again. The urge was too strong. She was stroking his fur, not thinking of the danger she was in. Quil began to to move himself away from her touch. But she would absentmindedly move on to another part of his large body-this didn't help at all.

He whined

"Whats wrong Quil?" Claire asked

He couldn't take it anymore. The sound of her voice was deep with concern. She touching him. She was a foot away from her, he needed to get away. For her own sake. Quil growled at the thought of Claire being in trouble-_because of him._

"Quil?" she asked again

He barked

Claire didn't know what to make of this. She searched his body with her edge finger tips, to see if maybe he got hurt.

This didn't help either

He got to his feet, on all fours. He growled at Claire.

"Quil!"she yelled, in panic "It's me! Claire!"  
Quil was uncertain. To feel her touch and not be able to return the favor. To hear her voice, and not be able to communicate back. And to hear her name-not coming out of his own mouth. Which was something he wish he could've been dong

He barked in Claire's face

He was trying to scare her off, so he could have his thoughts to his own, but Claire was more concerned with his sudden attack to even think about her self.

Claire, did in fact fear her own safety. Just not as much as a normal person would\

I mean, she did only know how Emily got those scars from a werewolf-her uncle Sam. But she doubted Quil could ever hurt her.

Quil had enough? Why shouldn't he just run? He didn't want to leave her. It was in the middle of the night and morning would come soon. He had told Leah that he would bring her back, it was 2 hours now. Leah would get worried.

Quil had his clothes with him. He could change in the woods and let her know. But the problem was

could he trust himself? With Claire looking the way she did. Well it was better than nothing. It wasn't like he was making any progress anyway.

Quil ran off in the woods, Claire heard the morph to understand he was coming back to human so she didn't move.

Now all Claire had to deal with, ironically, was trusting _herself. _She was afraid that she might just burst into tears in front of him. She knew that any minute now that stabbing pain would appear and he would try to avoid her again.

Her eyes began to water at the very thought of that.

Quil was in the bushes, already had his sweats on, but he was thinking. He was controlling himself. Before he stepped out the bushes, to his future wife-_ no, don't call her your wife!_ Quil thought

To Claire he took a deep breath. And when he exhaled he caught a glimpse of her and the breath suddenly didn't want to come out. She looked so...so...no words he thought.

"Q-Quil-" she stumbled

"Come one" he said stern, really his voice was about to break "Your aunt Emily's worried sick"

He had to be rough with her. It was the only way to deal with his pain, little did he know that he was contributing to _her_ pain.

But the sound of her calling his name, was the most glorious thing that could ever escape her lips. He was about to break...he was so close to begging her. Beg for forgiveness.

They weren't holding hands, as each side so dearly wished. Or weren't even walking side by side. Quil was in front of her, remaining strong in her view but weak inside. Claire followed, determined not to cry in front of him, face was twisted up in agony. She looked so...horrible! Like she was just scared by a ghost. Her eyes were watery with tears that threatened to come out any time now. And the lump in her throat swelled. She tried not to breath as much because ever shaky breath made the lump exposed to the air in which it began to sting-you know the feeling when your about to cry.

It was so quiet that Quil didn't even know that she was following anymore.

He turned his head., but looked quickly back.

The glimpse of her sent chills down his spine. She was so torn up because of him. He thought.

Claire saw Quil's face as he turned, she looked him straight in the eye, she thought his expression that followed was not a look of pain, but pity. She scowled in the dark at him. How dare he?

Hard feelings were beginning to develop.

But before she could start thinking of any curse words to call him. Before he was about to lose his head, at every shaky breath her heard her take and before each of them were about to break each of there promises to each other-Quil had to say something.

"Enough!" He shouted "This is ridiculous!"

Quil turned around and glared at Claire

"w-what?" she was startled

"Claire-bear" he began "I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
Claire was to shocked behind these words to even say anything, except she felt her mouth pop.

Her eyes were beginning to fill up.

"Oh Quil" she wailed and threw he self at him.

Quil had taken her touch a whole lot better-partly because he was human and secondly because her unhappiness was enough a distraction, to not _think_ about some other things...

"Claire I'm so sorry" he said "trust me, you'll understand all on your birthday Friday"

She scowled again What was so important on her birthday?

"But" Quil pained on every word, as did Claire "But-but I t-think w-w-we shouldn't s-s-see each other, until t-then."

Claire released herself, her tears dyed out and her voice was much clear

"What?" she asked sharp and angry.

Quil didn't like to see her like this-twisted up, not knowing what to feel.

"Claire" he began slowly, her name burned in his mouth, ached in his ribs but it singed gracefully in his mind.

Thats it it was only a physical thing, but when the mind doesn't agree with body on things. People tend to go insane. Quil was feeling a bit insane at the time.

"Claire, trust me I'm not the one you need to be mad at" Quil had a sudden hatred towards Sam, he never knew how love felt Sam tricked him "But" he gritted through his teeth "Trust me, believe in me, on your birthday you'll understand everything-in fact you already know it, it's just sometimes- you know what? Never mind" he said

Claire listened "I trust you" she insured him

"Good, when your birthday comes, really Claire all this nonsense will be put behind you and we'll be toget-I mean you'll just know"

Claire wondered why he was troubling on the right words to use.

"Claire, just know that... I love you" he said, meaning them completely"Please don't worry" He added hastily

Claire grinned hugely. Quil, impressively, kissed her on the cheek and vanished in the tress.

When he was out of sight Claire squealed. Not Leah, or Emily or Sam could _ever _make her anticipate a day just as much as Quil had.

"He almost said 'together'" Claire talked to her self "Wait a minute, why did he stop in the midst? Maybe he didn't mean it! Maybe he meant 'I love you' in a sister type of way! I mean he did_ just_ kiss me o_n the cheek_"

Why was she talking to herself?

Claire was suddenly on the verge of tears.

Quil was right, maybe she _didn't_ know what to feel.

Claire entered Emily's house confused and headed to the guest room-in which she slept over at everyday she had a chance.

Emily or Sam didn't question her grouchiness, neither flinched when they heard the door shut, loudly.

I mean, they heard her talking to herself just outside the door. They knew already. There was nothing they could do to help her now. Just wait for for four horrible days of Claire's hostility.

Sam sighed-he realized that this was _his_ fault.

Claire jumped on her bed and cried herself to think-well at least from earlier in the day she actually believed that Quil _loved_ her.

Downstairs Sam reading the newspaper, knew he had to _do_ something.

"In the morning" Emily said as if she could read his mind "Talk to her when she's less grumpy"  
"Okay" he agreed, reluctantly

Quil, walked to his house, jumped on his bed feeling proud.

He had just kissed Claire, told her he _loved_ her _ and _put an end to this mess, without Exposing the secret _or_ grabbing her just then and there. That was pretty impressive if you ask me.

Quil, tacked off these ticks that he craved in the wood next to his bed.

He marked off one

"Three days to go" Quil said happily glancing at the clock that now said 12:00 AM.

Quil sighed joyfully, he knew his suffering of being away from her would pay off at her birthday.

"Three more days" he repeated

**Okay, I have a question. Do you guys want the story to end straight to her birthday? Or do you want some action in the middle? Thanks :) **


	4. Sneaky

Claire woke up to the wetness of her pillow, Her tears had dampened it up. She was going to be 16 in three days, Quil said she was going to put all this behind her.

It was Tuesday, and her birthday was on Friday.

She groaned loudly

"I wish, I wish!" she said

but she suddenly remembered Quil saying that he loved her, but didn't really mean it.

"I don't want!" she yelled at the ceiling

Meanwhile Quil had a dream-he always liked to sleep in late. His dream of course revolved around Claire. Quil was in his house, he was watching T.V. But suddenly Claire appeared, she was looking kind of Impish through the glass, he was dazed at her face, it took him a while to realize that she was naked-

"AAAAHHHHH!" Quil yelled it was like he just had a nightmare.

Quil was breathing hard.

That should have been the best thing in his life he thought, but really it wasn't just reminded him of more pain to come.

Quil knew only one and only one person who could have ever, hurt over someone this bad. In fact he was worse off. His best friend-Jacob Black.

But of course what was he going to ask Jake?

"_Hey, Jake, just wondering you know that girl, yeah Bella, how did you _not_ kill yourself..."_

No, everything would sound so stupid, I mean he imprinted on Renesmee. She was now fully grown, I mean he had to wait 7 years _only._

He remembered Jake, he was Alpha of the his pack for so little. Maybe months. He had found out to be with Renesmee, see. She was half vampire. So he left the pack in order to have-wait a minute?

Why was he talking about Jake's happy ending. As he soon awaited his own

"Ah, Claire" He said, as if it weer the very air he breathed through his lungs "I love thee, wait for thee on thy 16th she shall-okay this is stupid" Quil said, laughing, he was sure Claire would laugh at that one too.

The memory of her didn't pain him as much as it did before, because he knew at least that she wasn't hurting anymore. Wrong.

Claire was now debating whether to jump out the window, or simply walk out the door. She had her bags packed and the moment she decided to jump her window, someone knocked on the door.

"Claire-bear" It was Sam "Can I talk to you​?"  
"Yeah, sure" she called out

He entered and saw her bags on the floor

"are you leaving?" he asked

"Yeah, can't stand it here, Quil is really-" she stopped herself did her uncle really need to know this?

"Claire, don't leave Quil" he said "Please, you don't understand, you can't it would kill him"  
"What?"  
"Nothing" He said quickly "Just please, just wait two short days"

"No! Tell me now!"

"Claire! Listen, I made Quil promise me something, okay. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell you something until you turned 16-"  
"Why? Your the cause of all this" She had so much hatred in her heart right now, she lashed back on him.

"Yes" he said breathlessly "But only for your own good, I know its harder on Quil, than you trust me. He's been feeling this way ever since you turned 14-but that's not the point. The point is that you can't leave"  
"Why?" she screamed

"If you Love Quil" Sam said, bitter "Then why would you do anything to hurt him? All you need to know is the what will make him hurt, not anything else, not the reason"  
"Sam!" It was Emily's voice "Sam, don't tell her anything! Quil needs to"

"I know, honey" he said

"Look, Claire, I won't say anything to you except that if love Quil, don't leave, it'll only start a whole bunch of problems"

"Problems?"  
"Yes"

"well, maybe I could wait for my birthday to see what this big secret is"

"Good" Sam said relieved

He walked out so swiftly.

Claire stood there-if anyone would let out a secret she knew just who it was.

Embry Call

Jacob and Quil's other best friend-he had a knack for pretty girls. He was shy around girls too, he never imprinted. Maybe she could just squeeze the secret out of him...

But those evil thoughts were turned over quickly, Quil would want me to wait right? Always make him happy. Right? She thought bitterly well what about my own stinking happiness, what as that worth?

Well, Claire knew she wasn't going to pay a visit to Embry, Jacob or Leah only one person had the right to tell me, as everyone kept saying.

Quil Ateara.

Hmm, maybe it was time to make Quil, here a bit anxious...

Claire picked a date, at 8 o clock tonight she would show up at his house in the most shortest skimpiest dress she could find. She would look her best.

"Yeah" she thought "Quil will pay"

She laughed evilly.

How childish of me she thought. I can't do this. There were two voices in her head.

_Yes you can._

_No you don't _

All she knew was that she needed to have a little _fun. _Because surly, these last two days would be boring without Quil. Maybe arriving at his doorstep with a skimpy dress didn't make sense-but going to the beach in a bikini would be completely fair, right...right?


	5. Beach party

Claire had invited Leah to the beach completely aware of the fact that Quil hung out there every day. And now that Quil didn't have a Claire for the next two days, she just knew he'd need a distraction Leah had no clue to what she was up to, but a little fun in the sun was entertaining.

When they reached the beach, Claire searched for Quil. No signs of him.

"Come, on" she urged "Come on"  
"What?" Leah asked

"Hey, are the guys coming today?" Claire asked

"yeah" Leah said "Why"  
"Nothing" Claire hummed

She laid in the sand, several good looking guys gawked at her, that meant nothing to Quil's glances.

15 minutes later she saw Quil and Embry on the beach. Probably discussing with Embry, because he was the _new alpha._

No one else wanted the job, because they all imprinted. Jared, Paul wanted to stay for there loves. Sam and Jake left the La Push pack, that left Leah, Seth and Embry-they voted Embry.

To Claire's astonishment, she wondered why Quil didn't run for Alpha, he would've been a great one. It's not like he imprinted or anything...

Her heart raced at the sight of him, she spread her self out. Leah was tanning with a huge foil thing.

Claire didn't pay attention to her, she looked over at Quil she tried to make herself grab attention. All she got were millions and millions of other useless boys.

"Move out of the way!" She told one of the boys as she got up to buy a drink. She smiled satisfaction when Embry pointed her out.

"Hey Quil" Embry said "Is that _Claire_"

Embry pointed to the most beautiful girl on the beach, who had a very skimpy bathing suit on.

"Nah" Quil said "She wouldn't wear that"  
"I dunno" Embry doubted "Looks like it"  
Quil squinted his eyes at her, and felt suddenly weak. It was her!

He was ready to feint. He immediately looked around at the other boys. One approached her.

"Hey, cutie" he said "Can I buy you a drink" he asked

"move!" Claire hissed to get a better view of Quil, who was shirtless. His muscles screamed out to her.

"_Come, Claire"_

Quil had to see if it was really her, he moved to her.  
"Claire?" he asked

"Oh, hey Quil"  
"What are you doing!"  
"Hangin' at the beach"she said coolly

"No, why are you wearing..._that_?"

Quil glanced down at Claire, for a unnecessary amount of time, he couldn't _not_ look. It was just too hard.

Claire grinned in satisfaction.

"I dunno, just felt like hittin' the beach Quil, it's a bathing suit don't freak"

Claire almost applauded herself, she was making him jealous, she didn't crack! She was amazed by how she took this so lightly

She had little Quil wrapped around her finger, once more. Little did she knew, that she always had Quil wrapped around her finger. Even when she was a baby.

"Claire-remember?"  
"What?"  
"You promised, you wouldn't see me until your birthday-"  
"I never promised"

"well, look just make it easier and wear a towel? Please"  
Claire would gladly had done what ever he said, but resisted

"Easier?" she questioned

"all part of the plan, remember?"  
"Yeah"  
"You trust me? Right?"

She nodded

"Then _please_-just please go"

He had sickest look of suffering, like he was holding back something

Claire didn't know how badly this was going to effect him, a little jealously never really hurt anyone, did it?

They were gazed into each others eyes. It was like predator and prey. He was the predator, so close to getting what he wanted, and she was the prey so close to losing it all.

From the looks of it, Quil was hurting. Because of her. She saw that in his big brown eyes.

The guy who had offered her a drink was still standing there, looking stupidly at the two.

"Uh" he started "Are you too together? Or something?"  
They didn't answer. No one had an answer to that. Clearly they weren't friends, and clearly they weren't together.

Quil knew on Friday, that was about to change, Claire didn't know anything.

But really it wasn't a problem, because it wasn't like they were actually _paying attention_ to the guy. They were still gazing practically eating each others expression, communicating non-verbally

"UGH! _Fine_!" Claire yelled "You got what you wanted? Happy now?"

She began to walk away, but Quil had other plans he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. It was like a magnetic force. The huge magnet wouldn't want to let one of its own escape. That was sorta like the bond of imprinting felt like. Where ever she went he would follow.

Claire landed on his bare chest with a thud. The guy now ran away, scared of this muscular guy.

He stroked her hair and stayed there, hesitant.

"Clare" he murmured in his hair "Please, this is for your own good"  
Embry and Leah were now chattering away. Not knowing anything going own behind them.

"You know I always want you happy" He said

Claire snorted

"Claire" he repeated "Promise me. Promise me that you won't go looking for trouble, that you won't see me till' your Birthday, Okay?"

She didn't say anything

"Claire-bear?"

He was holding her still, and she was too caught up in the moment

"I promise" she finally said

"Good" he kiss her head, he didn't want to release her, she didn't want to leave.

Her heart was pounding with the rhythm of his heart. She closed her eyes on his bare chest, breathed loudly, like sucking in his very presence-weird isn't it, love?

After about 5 minutes. Quil heard howling. He glanced at Embry and they left swiftly

"Bye Claire-Remember, I love you, I mean it"

"Love you too" She said, lazily-even though she was pretty excited inside

What did this mean? Were they together now? This was too weird

Quil ran off after Embry, backwards, catching his last glimpse of Claire.

Leah had a devilish look on her face.

"Claire?"  
"yea?"  
"Want to tell me the real reason we went to the beach?"

"No" Claire answered quickly

They both laughed

"You already have him" Leah said while packing her bags.

"What?"  
Leah was ready to leave

"You already have him" she repeated "No one will take him, trust me just wait. You just wait"

Leah Clearwater left Claire dazzled at this mystery. She wondered why


	6. Intruder

Claire went home without Leah. She practically skipped there, technically. Her heart was racing with the pace at which she was jolting, it was trying to keep up with reality. What just happened?

Claire replayed the events in her head.

The joy didn't really last long-since she suddenly felt a sudden bitterness towards the wolf who had cried out in help. It better not have been Seth.

She looked out the window towards the night sky. The stars together floating.

She sighed.

This view could have been enjoyed with Quil, but he was off somewhere helping someone or something.

As much as she liked to believe that Quil loved her, she knew he would always put the pack before her.

She sorta understood that.

Quil was immortal, unless he chooses to stop morphing at some time, Claire knew this wasn't going to be soon. By the time He starts aging again-she'll probably be an old woman by then. Or even dead. She didn't want that to happen, she loved Quil, but she knew no love would even break the bond he vowed to for the pack. It just wouldn't happen. I mean sure, Sam left for Emily but that was a totally different story, Imprinting at the center.

But Quil hadn't imprinted-he would of told her. Plus she never saw him with other girls. The stories Jake told her about his previous affairs-were pretty funny. Especially the one where he caused trouble by asking a seniors girlfriend out...

Claire chuckled

"Little did he know" Claire began "He could've had me in a heart beat"  
She sighed

Love was painful. She didn't like feeling this way. She should just move on. This relationship-what ever it was, was never going to work, he would have to leave a part of himself behind-for what? Claire? She didn't want him to do that, not for her, but for his true love. These feelings can't be love, they have to be something else, something stronger...

Maybe thats why it hurt so much

I mean, all the love songs, and movies. There was never pain involved. It wasn't just the mental-but physical too.

Was that _supposed_ to happen?

Was she supposed to have aches all over her body? Her throat swelled? As if she was about to cry every time she thought of him? Why was her mouth soured? Why did her head hurt? Why did her stomach swirl? Why did her heart beat when she heard his voice?

This wasn't love. It couldn't be. It can't be.

She will not be in love, with someone who can't love her back...Thats just how Claire Young was

"Thats it!" she yelled "As soon as he tells me this...this thing on my birthday, I'll say this will never work, I'll end this"

She had the tears break loose, everything was about pain her again.

She groaned

"Quil!" She yelled out the window "Quil! Do you hear me?"

There was no answer but the awakening echo

"Hey, keep it quiet!" The neighbors yelled

She fell hard on the floor, at the same time Quil howled

On the hard wood floor, she was shaking. Shaking so violently.

She hated this! Why? Why? Why? Why did it have to be Quil? Why can't she love someone else?

Someone human, Mortal-just like Claire.

No one came to Claire At least no one welcome came...

a dark shadow was emerging from the window, Claire was too shooked up to pay attention to who it was.

"Hello?" The velvety, beautiful yet evil voice said "Your Claire...right?"


	7. Wake up

Claire did not answer, she was still on the floor, crying.

"Oh, don't cry honey" The voice soothed "You'll be better on our side...it's what my brother would of wanted"

Claire looked up

Why were they after her so much? It was yet _another_ cold one.

She looked annoyed, more than scared

"Brother?" she repeated

"Yes" he answered "Vladimir, was my brother"  
"But..but?" She began "Who are you?"

"Why, I am Stefan, I'm sure Vladimir mentioned my name"

"How do you know?"  
"Ah Claire.."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Claire, you were so...intrigued if I might say, with Vladimir's appearance, you barley recognized mine"

He chuckled darkly

"You-you where there?"  
"Yes, in the trees, as a protective service you know" he added "We Romanians, gotta watch our backs"

He grinned, and laughed evilly again

"But, why?" she said "Why have you come back? Why didn't you save him!"

She was angry now, of course, she didn't want him to be alive, but that was his brother!

"Well, I was paying attention to..you, of course"  
"What?"  
"Your, such a beauty, you seem to have me drawn to you"

He giggled

"Drawn?"  
"Yes, see Vladimir, already had his eye, it would be un lawful to steal you, but I decided to let fate play in the game-"  
"You! You let your own brother die, to get me? As a prize?"  
"Oh. Claire you look so stunned!"  
She stared at him wide eyed

"Well, thank you" she said bluntly "Thank you for letting us get rid of the enemy!"  
"Your welcome..."  
"It isn't like I'll be with you, so leave!"  
"No"  
He grinned, walking towards her slowly,She backed away.

"Claire, if you don't struggle, this will be easier"

"No, I won't!"  
"Why?"  
"Because-"  
"Because you have family?"  
Claire nodded

"ha! They couldn't care less for you, they left you here with the dogs as what? A birthday present?"  
Claire didn't answer

"If they cared, they would take you away from this place, just as Emily should of done"

He chuckled again

"I still don't want to change"  
"Claire! You have nothing to live for! Your family doesn't care and who else? That one that saved you, what was his name-"

"Quil" She answered quickly

"Quil, eh?" he processed "He doesn't even love you!"

"Yes he does!" Claire argued

"If he loved you, he would be here, wouldn't he?"

Claire swallowed her tears.

"Well, then where is he?"

"He's-out"

"What?" he said "Pack duty? Which will never be good enough for you? He doesn't love you Claire"

She couldn't answer

"And, what? Do you_ love _him?"  
Claire nodded

"Why waste your time for him? Why not love someone who can return the favor?"  
For the first time, Claire honestly agreed with a vampire.

"So, join over" He added darkly

She still shook her head

"Claire" He said calm "Join us, we will make your life easier..."  
"Easier"  
" You will be even more beautiful than you are now-you'll be extra attractive when you change if I might add, you'll be immortal, you might even have super powers and most of all Claire, you'll be loved"

the last part she heard clearly. Claire always thought Beauty was useless-if you had no body to love. But he promised her that she would find her true love-who?"  
"Who will love me?" She asked coldly

"I"

"You" she said with disgust

He nodded

"No! I don't care! I don't want to be loved, I want to love. If Quil doesn't feel that way then fine! But no, never will I _ ever_ want to be loved when I utterly hate the other person. Quil knows that I will wait for how ever long it takes. I'd rather be broken hearted than miserable, thank you for your offer, but good bye."

Claire felt as though she left, as if a wide load was lifted from her shoulders.  
Stefan laughed evilly again.

"What? I didn't find that funny"  
"You say that as if you have a choice!"

Then in that second he lunged for her throat.

Claire budged off the bed and Stefan hit his head on the wall, that caused Sam and Emily to get up.

"What is this?" Sam asked "Claire!"  
At that same instance, Quil had shown up too. He was right behind Sam.

He pushed Sam aside and grabbed Stefan from the collar

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

Claire felt safe.

Quil didn't wait for an answer he jumped out the window with Stefan, morphed in the air and took care of the problem in the woods.

"Claire, why did you wake me?" Sam asked,furious

"I-I" she couldn't answer, the howling shrieks that echoed the forest covered her voice

"Sam! I want to go home!"  
She threw herself at her uncle and continued sobbing, and shaking violently into a deep sleep.

Claire never wanted to wake up...


	8. Finally a happy ending

Claire woke up in her bed, gloomy, sad and miserable

Quil woke up giddy, happy and ready. He ran over to Claire's house

Everyone else just felt relieved, because by the end of the day, the secret of Quil and Claire, won't be a secret no more.

It was 11:00 when Claire Young woke up, she was a little shocked, mostly because the love of her life was sitting in a chair right next to her bed. His hot breath warming her up. The happiest grin she had ever seen wiped his whole face. And the biggest present Claire would treasure for the rest of her short life-Quil.

"AH!" Claire yelled

"Happy Birthday!" Quil replied

"Quil! What are you doing here! The party doesn't start until late at night!"

"I know, honey but I couldn't wait"  
In that second he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. For a long time too. Claire's breathing accelerated as well as her heart a great deal.

"Quil?" she asked, curious to his sudden change in behavior towards her.

"Claire, I've been waiting 14 years to tell you my secret, and now we can be happy together."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Claire, you know I'm a werewolf?"  
She nodded "Duh!"  
"You know we can imprint?"

Comprehension flickered, she was finally starting to get things. Quil didn't try out for Alpha-because he imprinted. He'd been avoiding her for the last few weeks because Sam told him to wait until she turned 16. Because he had a secret to tell her-the secret was so obvious now.

Quil did imprint-on her!

Her mouth opened, as well as her eyes, she was ready to cry. This time she was breathing slow, almost as if she didn't even breath. It took her while to get rid of the shock. Her blood was actually shaky she was feeling shaky. It all ended, it was like everything relaxed all the pain released in the air. Her head was feeling a bit woozy. So woozy that she fell straight in Quil's arms.

"Oh Quil!"

She hugged him fiercely

"I love you Claire"

Everything vanished

Now Claire really woke up, and this time it was in the middle of the night. She was breathing hard and sweat was every where.

Claire couldn't remember any part of the dream-only that it brought so much pleasure.

The scary part of it all was that Quil was actually there. He was sitting in a chair, staring at her face.

"Quil?" she asked tiredly

"Shh" he said "Go back to sleep"  
"What are you doing here?"

"Here for your party"  
"Quil" she said "It doesn't actually start till late tonight-your a bit to early"  
"I know" Quil said "But, since I'm actually allowed to be here I couldn't pass up that chance"  
"allowed?"  
"Yea, Claire, my 14 years are up it's time I tell you"  
"tell me what?"  
"The secret" he whispered

It was sorta scary the _way_ he said, and the _way_ he looked. He had a blue light on the side of his beautiful face. The smile on his face looked sorta sneaky and his voice was slow.

Claire's eyes traced her room, and back to Quil, her eyes narrowed.

"You so beautiful" he complimented "I cannot believe that your actually mine"  
Claire raised an eyebrow

He chuckled and moved closer to her. Until he sat on the foot of her bed

"I was supposed to tell you later tonight, but oh well Sam can take a hike," Then Quil's face softened "But I suppose if you guess...theres nothing wrong with that"  
"What are you supposed to tell me!" Claire asked a little loud

"Shh"

Claire opened her eyes bigger and let a annoying breath.

"I love you" Quil said

"Thats it?" she said "The secret? You love me? Wow big whoop"  
"Its part of it" Quil hinted "A very _big _part of it"

"Well thats great"

Quil didn't mind her sarcastic mood, he was just too happy

"I need to hear from you if you want to know more" Quil told her

Claire sighed

"Come one, say it"

"no"  
"Claire, trust me you _want_ to know"

"no I don't"  
It was just like before in the beach. Claire was 5 seconds away from loosing it all.

"Ugh! I love Quil! Happy?"

Quil chuckled

"Okay" he said "That'll do"

Claire rolled her eyes "The second part?"

"Oh right" Quil said "The second clue is that I'm a werewolf"

"wow, I did not know that"

"Think Claire, what can werewolves do?"  
Claire thought of that for a minute

"Lots of things"  
"Thats related to...love" Quil basically told her

"Um...Imprint" Claire answered

Quil looked to Claire, his eyes anxious for her to figure it out. He paid excellent attention to her face-which showed that she was thinking to hard.

His breathing was deeper with every passing second

"Come one Claire, you know this"

"Imprint...love...you love...me...!!"

Claire's mouth hung open, her eyes popped and her blood began swish. She was shaking. Shaking with delight

"You-you imprint me?"

Claire could only talk in sentence fragments.

"Me? Me?"

Quil nodded

Tears swarmed down her face, she jumped of her bed and hugged Quil harder than ever before.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Claire repeated

"I do too" Quil was almost ready to cry, but since he was too tough he fought the lump in his throat.

Then finally Claire looked him in the eye, they stared for maybe a minute or two, but Quil finally leaned in forward and entwined there lips together.

It was the very first kiss that they ever shared together, it certainly wasn't there last...


	9. Author's note And thanks

**Sorry guys, the ending sucked I would've done better, but I started High School and i have a _lot_ of homework to do, so i just hurried and finished the story up.**

**When I have time, i might write an alternate ending-with the same concept, and more detail. But probably not. **

**Maybe over break I'll write another story instead, because this one really went no where, it had no climax, I write better than that. **

**But I'm glad that all of you loved it! I was really shocked to see all positive reviews. Your opinion was valued very much and those who continued to review really encouraged me to keep going. Thanks for all that you've done and actually reading my story.**

**Honestly guys your reveiws always made my day. Thank you :)**

**Love ya! **


End file.
